Deep Six et ses fanfics
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Il se passe des choses bien étrange dans les bureaux du NCIS quand un certain geek parle de fics. OS, avec un peu d'humour, pratiquemment toute la team est là.Léger spoiler saison 3 et un peu 4 je crois, tout en rapport avec le livre de Mcgee. R&R please


**Titre ****: Deep Six et les fanfics**

**Spoilers**** : Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le livres de McGee, euh excusez moi de GemCity donc saison 3 et 4 il me semble.**

**Résumé ****: Il se passe des choses bien étrange dans les bureaux du NCIS quand un certain geek parle de fics.**

**Note de moi même****: Tout d'abord : je sais le titre est nul mais j'ai pas trouvé autre chose pour le moment. Bon sinon, on a un peu de vocs de fics ici. Mais heureusement il y a des explications dans cette fic, on peut dire que je joins l'utile à l'agréable. Pour ce qui est des noms ben parfois j'ai inventé par exemple on sait que Tony Tommy mais on ne sait pas pour le nom de famille alors vilà, j'espère que ça correspond assez bien. ah oui, alors pour les histoires Lisaïsmique (j'invente des mots c'est magnifique ! ) je ne pense pas que cela existe mais on ne sait jamais...**

**Rating ****: Tout public**

**Disclaimer**** : J'allais presque l'oublier celui là. Rien à moi, rien du tout, à part les différents auteurs, reviewers, cités ici, enfin certains existent vraiment. comme Yoyo, North, Semper , Fan... Certaines fics existent aussi, pour les autres j'ai inventé.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Il était tard, Tony était prêt à partir, il attendait seulement l'accord du boss. Gibbs était dans le bureau de la directrice, Ziva finissait de corriger un dossier, Ducky devait être probablement à la morgue sur une quelconque autopsie avec son gremlins d'assistant et McGee surfait visiblement sur le net, et semblait être passionné par ce qu'il voyait sur son écran tout comme Abby qui regardait par dessus son épaule.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?" demanda l'israélienne qui venait de finir son dossier et commençait à le ranger dans son bureau.

"On est juste sur Internet on regarde quelques trucs sur un site." répondit négligemment Tim sans même une fois levé les yeux vers Ziva.

Abs leva les yeux vers Ziva et en lui souriant elle lui annonça :"On lit des fanfics sur Deep Six et Rock Hollow."

"Fanfics ?" Ziva n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

"Ben oui Ziva. Une fanfiction ! C'est des histoires que certains fans écrivent à propos d'un livre, d'un film, ou d'une série. Après ils les mettent sur un site ou tout le monde peut les lire et donner leurs avis."

"Ah oui, je connais..." lança Tony, puis finalement se ravisa. "Enfin j'en ai entendu parler... ça veut pas dire que je vais sur ses sites... ni même que je lis des histoires pareilles, je ne m'appelle pas McGeek." Il se leva et s'approcha de l'ordinateur de McGee.

"Et il en existe beaucoup ?"

"Il y en a presque 5000 sur Deep Six, de tout les genres, et dans toutes les langues. Et presque autant sur Rock Hollow." A son tour Ziva se leva et alla rejoindre la gothique, le playboy et le geek à son bureau. "Et est ce qu'il y a des fics sur moi ? Du moins sur l'agent Lisa du Mossad ?" lança t'elle ironiquement.

Tony lui fit son sourire de drague. "Ah ! Je savais que tu voulais savoir si Tommy et Lisa finissait ensemble. Peut être que finalement quelqu'un aura réussi à faire mieux que ce que tu as fait le Bleu."

McGee souffla à la remarque de l'italien. "Pour te répondre Ziva, oui il y a des fics sur Lisa. A vrai dire il y en a même beaucoup." McGee pianota sur son clavier.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Abby lui expliqua."Il fait des recherche, Tony, la il sélectionne que les histoires sur Lisa. Il peut faire des recherches par genre c'est à dire humoristique, paranormal, général, drame...par date de publication, par personnages donc, par longueur, par langues et enfin mon préféré: par âge."

La page Internet chargez et ils purent voir qu'il y avait plus de 10 pages rien que sur Lisa.

"Wouah, on dirait que je passionne les lecteurs."

Tout les quatre lurent la première fic qui leurs passèrent sous les yeux puis les suivantes.

**Fanatique** by **Lt Laura Cadman ** reviews

_L'équipe du NCIS va enquêter sur un meurtre sur un plateau de tournage. un peu de Ship : TonyAutre et TonyZiva en quelque sorte_

**Bittersweet Adventure** by **LUVTOMMY **reviews

_Lorsque deux membres de la team du NCIS se retrouvent bloqué dans une forêt et que la plus grande tempête jamais annoncé va s'abattre sur Norfolk, des sentiments et des souvenirs remontent à la surface. Vont ils survivre ? L'agent Tibbs arrivera t'il à temps pour les sauver ? OS TIVA ANGST Guimauve avec léger J² et McAmy. R&R please._

"C'est quoi ça ce qui a marqué à la fin McGee ?" demanda Ziva.

Et avec un air un gêné il lui répondit. " C'est une description de la fic. OS signifie One shot, ça veut sire qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre. Angst implique de la colère, de la torture mental ou/et physique. Guimauve c'est tout ce qui est un peu fleur bleu, avec sentiments et tout le tralala. R&R c'est pour recevoir l'avis des lecteurs."

"C'est sur que rester bloqué dans une forêt avec Ziva, c'est de la torture." plaisanta Tony. "Montre les reviews pour voir."

**Yoyo18 (2)**: Comme la disait si bien C.François "comme d'habitude", tes fics sont toujours au top, en tout cas, toutes celles que j'ai pu lire. Bravo Luvtommy et vivement la suite .

**North444 (2) :** je viens de commencer ta fic, et ça commence vraiment bien. Je te laisse, je dois me jeter sur les chapitres restant. Bon courage pour la suite.

**Agent R. Sacks** : Mais comment elle peut vouloir ce type franchement. Ce fichu italien fait le malin, de toute façon l'équipe du NCIS est une bande de rigolo, composé d'un chef d'équipe accro au café, d'un italien qui pense avec son entrejambe et qui passe son temps à faire des allusions cinématographiques, un vieil écossais qui n'arrête pas de parler, un bleu qui est un geek en puissance. Les seules qui connaissent leurs jobs c'est Abby, Sheppard, et Ziva. Cette dernière sait ce qu'est d'être sérieuse, même si elle prend de mauvaises habitude de cet italien de malheur. A quand le vrai couple Sacks/Ziva ?

"Hum hum on dirait que notre ami du FBI n'apprécie pas cette fanfic. On peut laisser un commentaire nous aussi ?"

"Bien sur, Tony."

Et Tony fit craquer ses doigts et tapa une petite review en réponse. Il la relut à voix haute pour en faire profiter tout le monde.

"Agent T. DiNozzo : Sacks :On vous a reconnu vous êtes pas vraiment discret. En tout cas La bande de petit rigolo, vous dit d'aller vous faire voir ailleurs. C'est pas parce que notre équipe résout plus d'affaire que vous que vous devez faire votre ralage intensif, c'est la vie NCIS power !

Je pense peut être avec mon entrejambe, mais c'est parce que moi j'ai quelque chose dans cette zone. Vous ne savez même pas faire la différence entre un coupable et un innocent (dixit notre dernière enquête commune), super comme agent. Pour ce qui est de Ziva, enfin Lisa, dîtes vous qu'une femme qui peut vous tuer de 10 façons avec un stylo bic noir (parce que apparemment avec un rouge c'est de 12 façons, allez savoir pourquoi...) n'est pas ce qui vous faut.

Sur ce, je vous laisse Ronnie, on se voit à la prochaine enquête, quand le FBI n'arrivera plus à avancer et qu'il devra nous demander de l'aide."

"Bien envoyé Tony." Lui lança Abs en tapant dans les mains.

"Je sais, moi aussi j'ai du talent pour l'écriture. Je devrais peut être me lancer dans les fics avec une jolie histoire entre Tommy et Lisa sous couvertures et sous les couvertures à Paris, dans un hôtel luxueux..."

Ziva fit abstraction de la remarque d'Anthony et demanda: "Et c'est quoi Tiva, J², et McAmy ?"

"C'est les couples. J² c'est une relation entre Judith la directrice et Jeremiah Tibbs, McAmy c'est l'agent McGregor avec Amy la laborantine, et le Tiva, c'est une relation entre Lisa et Tommy. Ce sont des abréviations de fans."

"Jeremiah Tibbs ? Tu as osé l'appeler Jeremiah ? C'est pire que Jethro franchement." ajouta Ziva.

"N'empêche, ça commence à me plaire tout ça. Je suis un proTiva maintenant." ricana Tony tout en se recevant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Regarde ce qu'il y a pour Amy." demanda Abby

"C'est comme si c'était fait." Il pianota encore une fois et une nouvelle page fit son apparition.

**How to say I Love You** by **SoHinkyCreepyBaby **reviews

_Mais que se passe t'il au NCIS ? Amy Sutton ne parle plus à Tommy, pourtant ils sont comme des frères et soeurs, à moins bien sur que leurs sentiments soient plus profond que ça, heureusement Bart le hippo est là . Évocation de McAmy, mais c'est totalement du Tamy. Fluffy. Spoilers de Rock Hollow, en quelques sortes la suite How to save a life._

"Je savais que tu m'aimais Abby."

"Mais toujours, Tony, d'ailleurs j'avais prévue de partir avec toi en amoureux, en direction de la Suède." dit elle en s'avança vers lui et en passant un bras autour de son cou.

"La Suède ?"

"Ben oui très exotique la Suède non ?"

"Si tu le dis. Et la bas qu'est ce qu'on fera ?" Tony lança un bref coup d'oeil à McGee qui semblait bouder devant son écran.

"Des mini Tamy voyons !" s'exclama Abby. A ce moment là, Tim avait l'air vraiment vexé (ou serait ce de la jalousie), d'être laissé à l'écart.

"T'inquiète pas probie, on aura une chambre d'ami au cas ou tu voudrais nous voir."

"Merci Tony." lui répondit il faussement.

"On peut voir les reviews pour cette fic ?"

"Bien sur Abs." Tim cliqua, et les reviews firent leurs apparitions.

**On It Boss**: J'adore vraiment ta fic, beaucoup d'humour, mais aussi du drame, c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de McAmy dans les livres de GemCity. En tout cas tu as beaucoup de talent, mais fait gaffe aux fautes, voit avec une bêta. J'attend la suite avec impatience.

**Miss NCIS** : Bien que je sois totalement TIVA, j'aprécie ta fic, tu fais bien ressortir les sentiments des persos. A quand la suite ?

**MaxCale** : Salut ! Contente de voir que tu as fait une suite. Enfin ensemble ces deux là, ils le méritent vraiment. Amy est vraiment drôle, c'est mon perso préférée, mais j'avoue je ne résiste pas aux charmes du bel italien. je trouve que dans ta fic, il est beaucoup plus mur, même s'il garde son humour (heureusement qu'il le garde) Je le trouve très doux, et il me rappelle beaucoup le comportement de Logan Cale dans Dark Angel. D'ailleurs les rumeurs courent que MW va être embauché pour incarné Tommy DiNario dans l'adaptation du film de GemCity. On croise les doigts !

"Bon, assez parler de vous. Est ce que tout le monde pense à la même chose que moi ?" Tony croisa son regard et comprit ou elle voulait en venir.

"Gibbs et la Directrice." dirent ils à l'unisson.

Timothy sembla retrouver un peu de bonne humeur et se fi un plaisir de taper les caractéristiques qu'il voulait. "Alors L.J.Tibbs... avec Judith S... En français... Complete... Rating K- T" Ils patientèrent, et une nouvelle page apparue.

"C'est quoi tout ça ?"

"Ben tout les gens qui veulent que Jeremiah finisse avec Judith. Apparemment ce couple est aussi populaire que le Tiva."

"Pas possible !!!!" s'exclama Tony.

"Tony, tout le monde sait que Gibbs et La directrice ont été plus que des collègues, et c'est normal que Tim se soit servit de ça dans son livre."

"JE NE M' INSPIRE PAS DE VOUS ! " s'exaspéra une nouvelle fois le bleu de l'équipe.

"Mais bien sur, si tu penses qu'on va croire ça, tu te mets le pied dans l'oeil McGee."

"Le doigt Ziva, c'est le doigt dans l'oeil." la rectifia Tony

"Je ne vois pas la différence, ça fait tout autant mal."

"C'est pas faux à vrai dire."

"Tu sais qu'il y a des fics qui ont pour bases les Lisaïsmes ?" demanda Abby.

"Les quoi ?"

"Lisaïsmes. Ce sont des fics qui ont pour bases une erreur d'idiome de la part de Lisa, et à chaque fois ça la met dans une situation gênante. Par exemple, au lieu de dire "Je me suis mise à nue pour toi Tommy." Lisa va dire "Je me suis mise toute nue pour toi Tommy." Pour résumé, c'est encore un truc que McGee a piqué." expliqua Abs sous l'air énervé de Tim.

"Je ne fais pas autant de fautes que ça !" se justifia t'elle.

"Ah oui _ZeeVah _? La dernière fois tu m'as dit :Je crois que je suis en chaleur "

"Oui et alors ?"

"L'expression exacte c'est avoir un coup de chaleur. Être en chaleur a une toute autre signification...".

"Laquelle ?" Personne ne répondit puis finalement Abby le lui chuchota à l'oreille. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

"Tony ! Comment tu as pu ?! Toute la journée j'ai ressortie cette expression ! Les gens ont du me prendre pour une folle, en tout cas ça explique un bon nombre de choses. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

Tony fit son petit sourire de petit garçon fier de sa bêtise. "C'est plus drôle comme ça."

"Bon, Tony est ce qu' on peut lire la fic s'il te plait ?"

"C'est bon McGeek, on se calme on va la lire."

**Protect me** by **Semper (3) **reviews

_Jen subit une agression et sombre peu a peu dans le néant, sauf si une personne lui vient en aide... J², Rating T, juste au cas où___

**Reviews**

**Lt Laura Cadman (1)** : Bouh nul ! Le Mibbs vaincra ! C'est la bataille du siècle ! Et rien ne pourra nous arrêter ! Mouahahahaha ! Je sais je sais, faut que je prenne les petites pilules du gentil docteur House (et c'est pas de la vicodin). Bon même si je suis l'impératrice intersidérale du Mibbs, j'aime bien ta fic, elle se lit bien, c'est très agréable. Biss Laura qui est en attente de la suite.

**ncislacrymosa(4)** :oh oh, le suspens devient très prenant...raison de plus pour que tu postes le prochain chap' très vite même si, (et je t'en remercie) celui-là est arrivé plus vite que je le pensais! Une insinuation de Tiva en plus??

**gdKate(4)** : je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ce chapitre, mais je me répète, j'adore !  
Ma pauvre Cynthia qui a du supporter Tony, la complicité de nos deux tourtereaux, et la fin, la fin qui promet beaucoup de choses... bravo

**Mrs-Greg-House :**Un seul mot : Super !

"Et rating T c'est quoi ?"

"C'est la limite d'âge. Le T indique qu'il peut y avoir quelques éléments violent ou autres dans l"histoire qui pourrait choquer les âme sensibles."

"Violent ou autres ? autres c'est du sexe c'est ça ? C'est le plus haut rating ?"

"Non Tony. Il y a le M aussi."

A peine avait il eu dit ça, que Tony le poussa et tapa sur le clavier pour choisir le rating M avec Tommy comme personnage. Très vite tout le monde se pencha un peu plus pour voir les résultats, et encore une fois ils lurent le résumé de la 1ere fic.

**In The Navy** by **Tibbs4ever**

Comme le disent si bien les Village People. Ce n'est pas parcequ'ils sont ensembles qu'ils ne peuvent pas être des machos machos men. Relation TTibbs établit. Juste une petite scène manquante que GemCity a oublié dans Deep Six. Complètement Fluff. Attention Slash et Lemon, vous êtes prévenue ! NC17.

Abby et McGee explosèrent de rire sous l'incompréhension de l'israélienne et l'italien. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Abby continua de rire alors que Tim se reprit et expliqua à Tony. "Tu n'as pas compris ?"

"J'ai compris que le TTibbs avait un rapport avec Jeremiah Tibbs, mais après..."

"Si le Tiva est le mélange de Tommy et Lisa, à ton avis le "T" en trop appartient à qui ?"

Ziva sembla comprendre immédiatement alors que Tony réfléchit un instant, puis une lueur d'horreur traversa son regard. " Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense."

"Tout dépend de ce que je pense que tu crois que je pense."

Abby, Ziva et Tim se regardèrent puis annoncèrent ensemble : " Tony et Gibbs !"

Tony de son côté se retourna et fit semblant de vomir. "Mais c'est horrible. Comment certains peuvent écrire des choses pareilles ? Comment peuvent ils gâcher mon personnage avec des choses comme ça."

"C'est pas grave Tony, nous on t'aime comme tu es. Et on espère que tu sera heureux avec l'homme de tes rêves." fit Ziva avec un faux air compatissant.

"Ah ah ah ! très drôle Ziva ! C'est vraiment du gaspillage !"

"Je n'accepte pas ça Tony, Gibbs est vraiment un homme super et tu aurais beaucoup de chance d'être avec lui !" annonça Abby en le menaçant du doigt.

"Non mais c'est pas possible. Un homme aussi beau que moi avec..."

"Avec qui Agent DiNozzo ?" lui demanda une voix derrière lui.

Tony grimaça sachant pertinemment qui était derrière eux, comment se faisait-il que personne n'avait vu que Gibbs arrivait ? Ziva aurait du l'entendre arriver grâce à ses super pouvoirs de ninja.

DiNozzo se retourna, et prit un air enjoué comme si de rien n'était "Hey Boss ! " Son boss était bien là derrière eux, déjà prêt à partir avec son manteau sur le dos et un verre de café à la main.

"Alors DiNozzo ?"

"Oh c'est rien boss, on regardait quelques trucs sur les livres de McGeek. Il y a des fans un peu bizarre qui disent que toi et moi on ferait un..."

"Ah oui ?" Et qu'est ce qu'ils disent ?"

Tony marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, mais heureusement Abby était là pour traduire. "Les fans aimeraient que vous soyez ensemble."

"C'est pas que ça me gêne, hum...Mais quand même...Enfin... je veux pas dire qu'on ferai pas un beau couple mais euh...Quand je dis ça c'est pas parce que je suis amoureux de toi..." Les trois autres membres de l'équipe firent leur possible pour ne pas exploser de rire devant les tentatives misérables de Tony pour se justifier. " Enfin... il n'y aurait pas de honte à ça et hum... C'est juste que j'aime les femmes...euh...mais je ne dis pas que tu es pas beau, à vrai dire tu as même un truc de spécial, mais..." Il souffla et ferma les yeux avant de se reprendre, il ne voulait pas s'enfoncer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. "On peut y aller boss ?"

Un petit sourire en coin apparu sur le visage de Gibbs "Seulement si tu as finis ton rapport." A peine avait il eu dit ça que McGee et Ziva se levèrent pour prendre leurs affaires et partir.

"Il est fini, et même corrigé."

"Alors tu peux y aller. A Lundi." Et Gibbs s'en alla en chantonnant : "_In the Navy, yes, you can sail the seven seas. In the Navy, yes, you can put your mind at ease. In the Navy, come on now people, make a stand." __**(5)**_

Toute l'équipe se regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comment Gibbs pouvait savoir à propos de cette fanfic ?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(1) Ben quoi il n'y a pas de mal à se faire de la pub, et d'en faire aux autres aussi. De plus comme vous le savez le Mibbs vaincra !**

**(2)** **membres du forum, qui ont eu l'amabilité de me prêter leurs pseudos pour cette fic.**

**(3) Véritable fic de semper, allez la lire ! Elle est sympa, même si c'est du J². J'ai rajouter deux trois trucs à ton résumé pour que ça corresponde mieux à ma fic, j'espère que ça ne va pas déclencher une autre guerre topical ( autrement dit dans les topic lol), surtout après l'accord de paix qu'on a signé.**

**(4) Ce sont de véritables revieweuses, et ce sont leurs véritables reviews sur sur Protect me. J'ai pas demandé leurs autorisations j'espère qu'elles ne m'en voudront pas.**

**(5)C'est les paroles de la chanson des Village People, In The Navy. On peut dire que c'est dans la lignée de la blague de Kate avec Tony avec les Machos Machos Men je ne sais plus le nom du zode. Voilà la traduc :**

_**Dans la Marine, oui vous pouvez naviguer sur les sept mers **_

_**Dans la Marine, oui vous pouvez mettre votre esprit à l'aise **_

_**Dans la Marine, venez maintenant les gars, prenez position**_

_Voilà encore une petite histoire pour faire passer le temps. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bien ou mauvais ? N'oubliez pas que le petit bouton violet juste en dessous est votre ami !_


End file.
